The Saga Continues
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: A RobinxRaven. Its Raven's birthday and she gets a visit from her older brother but he might another reason for showing up
1. One Hell of a Birthday Present

It was the morning of Raven's birthday and she had finished meditating in her room. She had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Raven can I come in for a minute I need to talk to you." said Robin

"Yes, you come in Robin but make it quick" Raven answered in a monotone voice.

"First off happy birthday" Robin said

"Thank you is there anything else." Raven inquired

"Yeah I've been doing some thinking and I finally figured out my feelings for you and Star." Robin confessed

"Oh what would they be?" said Raven

"I see Star as a sister and a great friend. My feelings for you though have changed ever since you came to the team. You were mysterious, dark, and emotionless. You have really changed though now you show your emotions to others and you aren't as closed off as you used to be. What I'm trying to say is." Robin said while fidgeting

Robin started to get closer to Raven until he was right in front of her.

"I'm in love with you Raven," confessed Robin

He took her into his arms and slowly brought his head down to gently touch their lips together. After a minute or two, he broke the kiss.

Raven was a little shocked at first but she then responds by kissing Robin gently. After breaking the kiss, she finally gave Robin an answer.

"I love you too Robin," admitted Raven

"Hey, you didn't lose control of your emotions." Robin said in amazement

"Yeah your right it must be because of all the training that I've been doing." said a smirking Raven

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Robin inquired

"Sure, but I'd bet that Beast Boy and Cy-Borg are arguing about what's better for breakfast tofu or meat." Raven said confidently

"You would probably win that bet Raven," laughed Robin

They leave Raven's room and walk to the kitchen. When they got there sure enough, Beast Boy and Cy-Borg were fighting.

"Tofu is very healthy and it isn't a part of an animal," argued Beast Boy

"Yeah, right little man meat is the only way to get stronger," said Cy-Borg

"Hey, why don't you guys let Raven decide since it's her birthday," Robin reasoned

"Good idea Robin," agreed Beast Boy and Cy-Borg.

"How about pancakes this way there is no arguing about tofu and meat," suggested Raven

Beast Boy started to make the pancakes while Cy-Borg made some coffee.

"Happy day of birth friend Raven," Starfire exclaimed as she came into the into the kitchen.

"Thanks Star," Raven said, "Whoa, that's not good."

"What is it Raven is something wrong?"

"Yes, I sense a dark presence in the city I think we should check it out," said a concerned Raven

"No, don't worry about it," assured Robin

"Why Robin, what's up?" asked Cy-Borg

"I know who it is and that information is a surprise for Raven." stated Robin

"Tell me who it is Robin," asked a curious Raven

"No, you will just have to wait for him to get here." Robin said sternly

"Oh, all right, I'll wait but when is this surprise getting here." huffed Raven

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Robin said

"Hey, guys the food is ready so is the coffee." Beast Boy shouted

"Well let's eat." Raven stated

After eating and stacking the dishes in the sink Beast Boy and Cy-Borg started playing video games with Starfire watched them. Raven was reading a book. As for Robin, he was making a phone call to someone since Raven was busy.

("Hey, it's me where are you." asked Robin)

("I'm about two hours from the tower.")

("That's good she was trying to get me to say who you were," Robin replied)

("Did you tell her?")

("No, though she is so pretty it's hard to say no to her," Robin said)

("You have a crush on her don't you.")

("Actually, we just became a couple this morning." said Robin)

("That's good for the two of you I'm happy for you." "Hey, listen I got to go bye.")

("Ok see you later bye," Robin replied while hanging up)

"Hey, Robin, whom were you talking to on the phone?" Raven asked

"It was your surprise." Robin responded

"Oh, ok. Are you going to answer my question from before?" Raven inquired

"Oh yeah he'll be here in two hours." Robin said

"Ok. I want to talk to talk to you about your past." Raven said

"All right but I want to learn more about you as well." Robin said

"Let's go to the roof to talk," said Raven

On the roof.

"So Raven what do you want to know?" asked Robin

"What stuff do you like to do?" inquired Raven

"I like to train, read, and mediate but it isn't as deep as your mediating is." Robin stated

"Since when do you mediate?" asked Raven amazed

"Batman taught me." Robin replied

"How did you end up as Batman's sidekick?" Raven asked

"My parents were killed right in front of me. I had nowhere to go then he came. He refused to train me at first but after he saw me fight he agreed and toughest training I had ever endured started." Robin said sadly

"I'm sorry for bringing up your parents." Robin said reassuringly

"It's all right you didn't know. What about you? What do you like?" Robin asked curiously

"I like mediating, reading, horror movies, and herbal tea." Raven said

"What happened to your parents?" Robin asked

"I really don't know about my real mom and I wish my father would burn in hell. He wanted me to be his mindless puppet. When I came to Earth I didn't know anyone. A man named Max and his wife took me in and cared for me. They left with their son right before I can to the team. They were actually from an Earth in a different dimension. There was some kind of evil creature that they didn't want to expose me to I had asked about my older brother but they said he was already used to the thing they were going home to deal with." Raven admitted sadly

"I can't believe that kind of thing happened." Robin said

"Yeah well unfortunately, my real father is still alive and he might be coming after me." Raven said scared

"Don't worry not only will I keep him from touching you but the guy who's coming won't let anything happen to you as well." Robin said determined

"That really means a lot to me thanks Robin." Raven said smiling

"Anytime Raven anytime." Robin assured

"Hey how much longer until he gets here?" Raven asked

"He'll get here ten minutes." Robin answered

"I can't wait to see who it is." Raven said excitedly

"Trust me not only will you be pleasantly surprised and happy," said Robin

"I will and you had better be right," said Raven

"Come on lets go downstairs and wait for him to get here," said Robin

Robin and Raven go downstairs to wait for Raven's surprise guest. Meanwhile outside of the tower, someone was landing outside of the front door.

"Won't Raven be surprised to see me," said an unknown person

The person knocked on the door. Cy-Borg was the one that answered the door.

"Yeah what do you want?" Cy-Borg demanded

"I'm here to see Raven," said the unknown person

"Why do want to see Raven?" Cy-Borg asked

"I'm the surprise that Robin was talking about," answered the unknown

"Oh ok come in Raven should be coming down from the roof any minute." Cy- Borg said

"Hey Cy-Borg who is it?" Beast Boy asked

"Hey, Beast Boy go get Raven and tell her guest is here," said Cy-Borg

"Hey Raven your guest is here." Beast Boy shouted

"Ok I'm coming down and Robin is with me." Raven replied

Raven and Robin come downstairs to the living room to greet their visitor.

"Hi I'm Raven what's your name." Raven said cheerfully

"My name is Chaos Wolf." said the unknown person

"What that can't be that's the name of my older brother." Raven exclaimed

"It's been a while little Raven happy birthday." said Chaos Wolf

"This is the best thing that could happen." Raven cried out

Raven gives Chaos Wolf a big hug.


	2. Character Profile

There a request for a character profile of Chaos Wolf so here it is hope you like it and keep on reviewing.  
  
Chaos Wolf- He has black as night armor covering his entire body with a picture of a wolf's head on the chest-plate. He has heightened senses like a wolf. His face has wolf-like ears, a nose that is a cross between a wolf and a human. There is a crescent moon scar on his right cheek. He has black eyes that hold wisdom beyond his years. His goal to kill the one thing that killed his parents Vulture. The most powerful skill of Chaos Wolf is the ability to mode change to Chaos Wolf Hell Mode. He has a sword called the Chaos Blade.  
  
His attacks are as follow.  
  
Chaos Wave- It's like the Kamehameha Wave except it is black.  
  
Elemental Bombardment- Use's the elements to attack an enemy.  
  
Fist of the Wolf King- Shots out a ball of energy from his fist in the shape of a wolf's head.  
  
Chaos Slash- Slashes the enemy multiple times with a different element.  
  
Chaotic Soul Destroyer- Turns into a ghost and slashes the enemies soul.  
  
Heaven's Rage- Literally opens the gates of heaven and kills anything evil. 


	3. Introductions and A Fight

Chapter 2 Introductions and Catching Up

"Hey, Raven who is this guy?" asked Cy-Borg

"He is my older brother Chaos Wolf," explained Raven

"What kind of name is Chaos Wolf?" inquired Beast Boy

"I'm the reincarnation of chaos," Chaos Wolf explained "Oh Batman says happy birthday to Raven and hello to the rest of you."

"Thanks Chaos Wolf," exclaimed Raven

Raven opens the card to find a thousand dollar check.

"Wow I don't believe he would give me a check for so much," Raven explained

"So Raven are you going to introduce me to your friends or do I have to guess who they are," smirked Chaos Wolf

"Sorry the little green man is Beast Boy. He can transform into any animal he wants. The tin man is Cy-Borg he has amazing strength because he is part robot. The redhead is Starfire. She can shoot energy call star bolts out of her hands and eyes when she gets angry. Blonde over there is Terra. Her abilities allow her to use anything that has rocks in it as a weapon." You all ready know Robin and myself." Raven explained

"Ok well I'm Chaos Wolf and I'm Raven's older brother," stated Chaos Wolf

"Hi its nice to meet you," Terra greeted

"It is nice to meet you brother of Raven," said an energetic Starfire

"Hello Terra and Starfire," Chaos Wolf greeted "Oh Raven I'm staying in town for a while do you know a good hotel that I can stay at."

"Forget the hotel you can stay here," said Robin

"Thanks Robin in return I shall become your trainer," declared Chaos Wolf

"Are you sure about that?" asked Cy-Borg

"Yeah it won't be too difficult," Chaos Wolf said confidently

"So what kind of things do you like?" inquired Beast Boy

"I like reading, meditating, training, fighting, and watching the sun set and rise," explained Chaos Wolf

"What is it with your family liking to read and meditate?" Cy-Borg asked

"They make you smarter and stronger," replied Chaos Wolf

"Oh ok. Hey, want to play video games," said Beast Boy

"I don't play video games," responded Chaos Wolf

"How can someone not play video games?" asked Beast Boy

"Raven doesn't play them," said Terra

"Oh yeah that's true," responded Beast Boy

"Raven we need to talk" Chaos Wolf said seriously

"Ok Chaos Wolf we can go to my room," Raven replied

In Raven's room

"You have developed your powers quite nicely over the years." "Our parents would have been proud," Chaos Wolf said

"What do you mean would have been proud?" Raven asked

"You remember why you were left behind right," replied Chaos Wolf

"Yes an evil creature was attacking your home dimension," said Raven

"Yeah our parents died fighting it and his army" said a sad Chaos Wolf "I'm the only one who survived plus you were here." I'm here to protect you."

"The whole training thing is to help yourself isn't it?" questioned Raven

"It will you as well trust me," assured Chaos Wolf

"How could it help us?" inquired Raven

"You will see in time," said Chaos Wolf

"Are you telling the truth about our parents being dead?" questioned Raven

"Yes I tried saving them but I was to late, I'm sorry that I failed," confessed Chaos Wolf

Raven started to cry as she realized the ones she considered her parents were dead.

"I'm sorry Raven I tried but I was to weak," Chaos Wolf said "Now I have unbelievable powers as a gift from the gods."

He embraced Raven in his arms.

"Go ahead Raven let it all out its ok to cry," said Chaos Wolf soothingly "I'm hear now I'll protect you my little Raven."

Raven cries herself to sleep.

"Its all right I won't leave I promise," assured Chaos Wolf

Chaos Wolf hugs Raven and starts to rub her back. Raven stops crying and starts to close her eyes.

"Take a nap ok sis," said Chaos Wolf "I'm going to hang out with the others"

"Ok see you later," Raven said

Chaos Wolf tucks Raven into her bed and kisses her on the forehead. He gets up and quietly leaves her room.

Outside Raven's room

"How much did hear?" questioned Chaos Wolf

"Enough, so I know how she is dealing with the situation but what about you?" asked Robin

"I'm completely pissed off," responded Chaos Wolf

"Is that a good thing," asked Robin

"Yes, because just like my father whenever he got angry his power would increase unbelievable its rage that that will screw you," explained Chaos Wolf

"What do you mean rage screws you? Inquired Robin

"It messes with your head and you screw up in battle," Chaos Wolf explained

"Oh I see," Robin said

"So why were you listening Robin?" Chaos Wolf asked

"I was worried about Raven," Robin answered

"Let's go back to the living room," Chaos Wolf suggested

They walk back to the living room.

(No, I'd know that power anywhere its Loki)

"Robin come here now," demanded Chaos Wolf

"Is something wrong Chaos Wolf?" Robin asked

"Remember what I told Raven about the one who killed our parents?" Chaos Wolf asked

"Yeah what about it" Robin questioned

"His son is on the roof right now" explained Chaos Wolf "I'm going to go up there to fight him" I want you to keep Raven from going to the roof there are things that she shouldn't see or hear. Her powers could also go out of control."

"Ok I understand completely" Robin agreed

Chaos Wolf uses teleportation to get to the roof.

"Hello Chaos Wolf it's been a while," said Loki

"Loki what are you doing here?" Chaos Wolf asked, "I thought Vulture gave me ten years to train."

"Yes well that was him," said Loki "I have decided to kill you now you ahh.

Chaos Wolf interrupted him by side-kicking him in the gut.

"I'm sorry were you saying something," Chaos Wolf said

Chaos Wolf throws an energy blast at Loki.

"Take this you ass," Chaos Wolf declared

Elemental Bombardment of Ice!

"Ah the cold I can't stand the cold," yelled Loki

Fist of the Wolf King!

Loki just shook off the pain and smirked.

"Now it's my turn" Loki yelled

Loki kicks Chaos Wolf in the gut He then threw twenty punches at Chaos Wolf's chest and head-butted him five times.

"Now to finish you off," Loki declared Evil Scream!

The energy blast came at Chaos Wolf and was about him when.


	4. Finding Out The Truth and Training Begin...

Chapter 3 Finding out the Truth

Azerath Metrion Zinthos!

A shield of dark energy surrounded Chaos Wolf protecting him.

"Raven get back inside now," demanded Chaos Wolf.

"CW you need some help," responded Raven.

In a flash of light and show of power Chaos Wolf transformed into an ascendant.

"So the ascendant finally shows himself." Loki sneered

"You shall pay for killing my father and raping my mother until she died," yelled Chaos Wolf, "Chaos Wave!"

"Damn you got so much stronger but how is that possible," Loki shouted

"Go to hell," yelled Chaos Wolf, "Chaotic Soul Destroyer!"

Chaos Wolf turned into a ghost and went straight through Loki slashing his with his sword before becoming solid again.

"Ah what have you done to me," demanded Loki.

"I attacked and destroyed your soul," replied Chaos Wolf.

"No that can't be possible," screamed Loki

"It is and when you see Hades tell him that I'll be sending some more down to him soon," said Chaos Wolf.

Loki fell over onto the roof. Chaos Wolf turned to see Raven standing there looking shocked at what she had just seen and heard. It couldn't be true.

"You can't be my brother," yelled Raven "I know because I have never seen my adoptive parents turn into what you turned into."

Chaos Wolf powered down but never looked at Raven's eyes.

"It is the truth both mother and father could do it to," explained Chaos Wolf, "You were never told the stories that I was told when I was a child."

"What stories are you talking about?" Raven questioned,

"The stories about how our father was a hero," said Chaos Wolf, "He would go to another dimension to fight an evil being called the Warlord. He was a legend and a great man." I don't want to hear you ask whether or not I'm your brother. You may not be blood but you are still his daughter and you are my little sister. Please do not forget that."

"I'm sorry Chaos Wolf but I never knew our parents could do that," Raven said.

"It is ok little sister," Chaos Wolf replied.

("Raven it will soon be time for me to take control of your body," Trigon mocked. ("Prepare to be my mindless slave.")

"No that was Trigon but how," "Raven inquired. "Does that freak still want me to be his puppet?"

"Don't worry Raven I won't let him touch you I swear," swore Chaos Wolf.

"Where does his power come from?" Chaos Wolf asked "If I know that I can finish him for good."

"His power grows when he feds off of a person's hatred.' Raven replied, "You won't be able to beat him because you are full of hatred. Trigon's soul is pure evil."

"No, you are wrong my power grows when I get very angry." Chaos Wolf explained "Since he has a soul I can kill him with the Chaotic Soul Destroyer. Before we go back downstairs did Robin try to stop you from coming up here?"

"Yes but I promised him that I would go out with him to a romantic dinner.

"Whoa that's not like you!" Chaos Wolf exclaimed,

"I know but I wanted to see how you fight." Raven responded "It's a good thing I came up here since you were in trouble."

"Actually I was about just dodge Loki's attack and kill him with one shot." Chaos Wolf countered

They went back downstairs.

"Hey, Chaos Wolf what happened to you?" Beast Boy asked

"I got a visit from an enemy from my past but don't worry I killed him." Chaos Wolf said "Don't worry about your no killing bad guys rule this guy wasn't human he was part devil. I'm going to be in Raven's room mediating."

Chaos Wolf walks off to go to Raven's room while the Teen Titans had a meeting.

"So what did your sensors pick up Cy-Borg?" Robin inquired,

"He seems to be half-human and half-data." Cy-Borg responded

"I'm not to surprised," Robin stated

"What do you mean friend Robin?" asked Starfire

"He told me that his parents were born in a place called the digital world which is in a different dimension." Robin explained,

"That explains something." Raven exclaimed "The guy Chaos Wolf was fight called him an ascendant when Chaos Wolf powered up.

"Yes he told me that anyone born in the digital world could become an ascendant." Robin said,

"They probably couldn't find the right way and/or time to tell you." Cy- Borg suggested,

"Well now I know but I can't believe how much power he has." Raven proclaimed

"That was just the tip of the ice burg little sister." Chaos Wolf stated

The titans looked over at the entrance to the living and saw Chaos Wolf standing there.

"Perhaps it is time for your training to begin my friends." Chaos Wolf said "Raven I won't go easy on you even though you are my sister."

"But friend Chaos Wolf you are damaged you should first rest." suggested Starfire

"No, this is fine it should make things more interesting." Chaos Wolf replied

They all go to the training room.

"It's time each of you will try to attack me." Chaos Wolf explained, "You can decide if it will be one on one or six on one. This is so I can test your abilities.

"I'll go first." Robin announced

Robin threw two bird-a-rangs at Chaos Wolf, which hit him.

"Yes that was a direct hit," cheered Robin

"Come now Robin do you expect me to be affected by your toys," mocked Chaos Wolf

From behind Cy-Borg hit Chaos Wolf in the back with his Sonic Cannon.

"I've got the sonic if you've got the boom," said Cy-Borg

Robin threw his disc at Chaos Wolf, while Cy-Borg fired his cannon at the disc.

"Oh shit." Chaos Wolf exclaimed

Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and hit Chaos Wolf with his tail.

Azerath Metrion Zinthos!

Raven chucked a dumbbell at Chaos Wolf.

"Damn that's going to hurt in the morning." Chaos Wolf complained "Me and my big mouth."

Terra threw boulders at Chaos Wolf and Starfire threw several star bolts at him.

"Shit why me." Chaos Wolf said

Raven picked up another dumbbell with her powers and started to try hitting Chaos Wolf with it repeatedly.

"Hey, watch it with that thing." Chaos Wolf yelped

While he wasn't looking Robin threw explosives at him.

"That should do it." Robin exclaimed,

"Nice work but I'm not done yet." Chaos Wolf yelled

Chaos Wolf turned into an ascendant.

"Ah man you have got be kidding me," moaned Raven

"What happened Raven?" Cy-Borg asked

"We are screwed that's all there is to it," responded Raven

"That's enough talk," Chaos Wolf said Elemental Bombardment of Water!

"Damn it!" Cy-Borg yelled, "I'm going to short out."

"One down five to go," commented Chaos Wolf.

Robin charged Chaos Wolf with his retractable bo-staff. Chaos Wolf disappeared and reappeared behind him and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Who's next?" Chaos Wolf asked

Several star bolts and boulders were thrown at Chaos Wolf. He disappeared and reappeared behind Starfire and Terra then banged their heads together knocking them out.

"Four down and two to go," exclaimed Chaos Wolf.

Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged at Chaos Wolf. Chaos Wolf just sidestepped him. Beast Boy rammed into a wall.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," Chaos Wolf stated, "Now little sister it's just you and me."

Azerath Metrion Zinthos!

Raven threw several bricks at Chaos Wolf but he dodged all of them. Chaos Wolf fired a Chaos Wave. Raven tried to block the blast with a telekinetic shield but it could not handle the intensity of the blast, tossing Raven into a punching bag.

"Ok that's enough for today go hit the showers then do whatever you want," Chaos Wolf stated, "Raven after you shower I'll meet you in your room."


	5. Haunted Dreams and a Message

Chapter 4 Haunted Dreams and a Message

Raven was waiting in her room for Chaos Wolf. She had just finished taking a shower and was looking for her pajamas. Chaos Wolf walked into Raven's room walked up to his sister's dresser and reached in to pull out Raven's pajamas. He tossed them to her.

"Her you go Raven," Chaos Wolf said

"Thank you Chaos Wolf," Raven replied

CW turned around as Raven started to get dressed.

"So what did you want Chaos Wolf?" Raven inquired

"I don't want anything I just wanted to spend some time with you and keep you company," Chaos Wolf said, "Though it is past ten-thirty so you should go to sleep."

"Ok good night Chaos Wolf," replied Raven

Everyone in the tower went to sleep but one person's sleep wasn't peaceful. Raven was dreaming about the one who tried to control her Trigon.

Dream

"Raven you will be my weapon of death, destruction, and chaos," Trigon stated

"Someone mention chaos?" chimed Chaos Wolf "If you have an issue with my sister you can take it up with me now."

"So you are Chaos Wolf," Trigon stated, "I have a present for you."

"What do you have that I could possibly want?" Chaos Wolf demanded

As Chaos Wolf said this, he saw the image of his father Death Wolf.

"I'm disappointed in you Chaos Wolf you are a failure," Death Wolf snapped

"Chaos Wolf do not listen to him it is just an illusion," Raven screamed

"Raven what are you talking about this is our father," Chaos Wolf exclaimed, "Huh look out Raven."

Chaos Wolf fired an energy blast at Trigon who was trying to sneak up on Raven.

"Thanks Chaos Wolf I owe you," stated Raven

"It is not over yet," Chaos Wolf yelled

The image of Death Wolf launched a Death Wave but Chaos Wolf blocked it with a Chaos Wave. (Author's Input- Battle of the wolfs bet you didn't see this one coming especially in a dream.) Trigon took a chance and tried to attack CW but a black energy field cut him off.

"Insolent witch you will pay for that," yelled Trigon

An energy blast hit Trigon in the back sending him into a wall.

"Chaos Wolf how did you beat Death Wolf?" demanded Trigon

"I didn't but like I said if you have an issue with Raven you can take it up with me," shouted Chaos Wolf

Suddenly a blast of energy tore through Chaos Wolf's chest.

"Chaos Wolf!" screamed Raven, "No I don't want to lose you."

Raven's eyes became blood red as a voice started chanting evil will consume you.

End Dream

Raven woke up to Chaos Wolf shaking her. As soon as Raven saw him she gave CW a huge hug.

"I thought you were dead," Raven cried

"No I'm fine but I know what happened in your dream," Chaos Wolf replied, "Trigon is the first test of my new power."

"What new power is that," Raven asked

"The power given to me by the high ones," Chaos Wolf replied, "It's a power that I would only get after our parents die."

"Well today is the day that I'm going out with Robin," Raven observed


	6. Robin and Raven On A Date?

Chapter 5 Robin and Raven on a Date?

Robin was pacing in his room. He was waiting for Chaos Wolf who said he would help him get ready for his date with Raven. (Author's Input- If you were going out who better to help you then the brother of the girl you're going to go out with.) Chaos Wolf comes into the room with some roses in one hand.

"What's with the flowers?" Robin asked

"Your going to give them to Raven," Chaos Wolf replied, "Roses are her favorite type of flower." "Do you have a tux or something really nice to wear?"

"Yes I have a black tux," replied Robin

"Good put it on I will see you later," Chaos Wolf said

"Hey, where are you going?" Robin inquired, "You said you were going to help me get ready."

"I did help you," replied Chaos Wolf "I gave you flowers to give to Raven and told you what to wear so I'll see you later."

Meanwhile in Raven's room.

"Come on Terra help me out," pleaded Raven

"Relax Raven I'll help you," assured Terra

Terra found black spaghetti-strapped dress and high heels. She also got out some make-up. Terra had Raven put on the dress and high heels. She then applied a little make-up to Raven's face.

In the tower's living room.

"What's taking her so long?" question Robin

"Why don't you look behind you Robin," Chaos Wolf suggested

Robin turned around to see a sight that astounded him. Raven was standing behind him wearing the dress that Terra had gotten for Raven as a birthday present.

"You look very beautiful Raven," Robin said, "Here these are roses are for you."

"Thank you very much Robin," said a blushing Raven

Robin and Raven went to the garage to get the T-car. Robin opened the passenger's door for Raven and then went around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. They drove to a nice quaint little restaurant at the outskirts of town. When they went in, they were led to a table and given menus.

"Hey Raven you look beautiful in that dress," Robin commented

"Thank you," Raven replied, "You look very handsome in your tux."

The waiter came back to take their order. Robin ordered a steak and Raven asked for a grilled chicken. They started to talk while they waited for their food.

"So did you enjoy your birthday Raven?" asked Robin

"Yeah it was great especially with the appearance of Chaos Wolf," Raven replied

"Your brother is even more of a mystery then you are," Robin stated

I know even I don't understand him sometimes but I wouldn't have him any other way," Raven replied

"What's up with his powers?" Robin asked

"That's the one thing even I don't know," Raven said, "He's like an angel of darkness always showing up in the nick of time."

"Is something wrong Raven?" Robin inquired

"My true father Trigon is going to come here soon," Raven said, "I had a dream about it Chaos Wolf will die because of Trigon's illusion of Death Wolf." "Trigon will then make me his slave."

"I'll protect you Raven and so will Chaos Wolf," Robin assured

Just then their food came.

They ate their meal in silence thinking about what was said. After they were done, they paid the bill and went back to the Titan Tower. When they went inside, they saw CW sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your date," Chaos Wolf said, "Raven I'll be sleeping in your room again." "Oh yeah no sexual intercourse you two got that although I know you will make out."

Both Robin and Raven blushed a deep shade of red at that comment.

"Chaos Wolf how could you say something like that," Raven demanded

"Simple I just did Raven," Chaos Wolf replied

"Very funny big brother at least I have a relationship unlike you," Raven shot back

"Don't patronize me you little brat," Chaos Wolf shouted, "You have no idea what kind of romantic relationship I've had."

"Come on Raven let's go before he losses his mind," Robin suggested

Robin and Raven both got the hell out of there and bolted into Robin's room.

"What was that about?" Robin asked

"I have no idea," Raven responded

On the roof of Titan Tower.

CW is on the roof trying to cool down. He flies a few thousand feet into the air. He powered up to ascendant level two and fired a Chaos Wave into space.

"My love are you still alive?" Chaos Wolf wondered aloud, "I saw that energy blast go through your side." "I don't know what to believe anymore." I should apologize to Raven."

In Robin's room.

"I think you should sleep in here tonight," Robin suggested

"I should talk to Chaos Wolf and let him know that I'm sorry," Raven said

"Tell him in the morning once he cools down," Robin suggested

"Let me go to my room and get my pajamas ok," Raven said

Raven went to her room and upon entering, she saw CW using her computer.

"Hey Chaos Wolf about before I'm sorry" Raven explained

"It is ok you haven't seen me for ten years so you had no idea that I was engaged to be married," Chaos Wolf replied, "She took an energy blast that was meant for me."

"I'm so sorry Chaos Wolf I had no idea that you had been through that," Raven said

"Its ok and your pajamas are on your bed," Chaos Wolf responded

"Thanks Chaos Wolf I'll see you in the morning," said Raven

"Good night Raven," responded Chaos Wolf.


	7. The History of Chaos Wolf and Raven

Chapter 6 History of Siblings

In Raven's room Chaos Wolf was lying on the bed. Raven was sitting in a chair facing the bed.

"So what happened to you in the past Raven?" Chaos Wolf inquired

"I was born in Azerath seventeen years ago when Trigon raped my mother," Raven began, "When I was six years old Trigon found out about my existence. He came to Azerath and killed my mother. He then took me to his home world where he trained me to control my powers correctly for three years. When I found out what he did to my mom I demanded that he would send me back to my home world. He just laughed and started to beat me. Once he was done he took me to his bedroom and started to rape me anyway he could until I passed out. "When I came to I was in my room. It was then that I decided to run away. I teleported to a planet that my mother had told me about which was earth. I did not know much about the planet's customs so I wandered the streets. Suddenly I was grabbed and thrown into an alley by a group of thugs. They said I would be their new toy and that they would keep me for as long as they wanted. I was scared of the thought of being raped again. All of a sudden a rock hit one of the thugs in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. The remaining thugs turned around to see a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a trench coat, sneakers, cut jeans, and a t-shirt. The thugs seemed scared but they pulled out guns, chains, and knives. I used my powers to take their weapons away from them. The guy then started to knock out each thug one by one. After he finished with the thugs he asked me if I was ok. I told him I was and when he turned to leave I asked him who he was. He said his name was Max and asked if I needed help. I said yes and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened to me. He waited until I was done and then said that he would take me under his roof. He promised he would take care of me until he found a better place for me to live. I said that I understood and I became his daughter. When I got back to his house he introduced me to his wife and said I had a brother who is three years older then I making him ten years old. Max told me that he would help me control my powers to the extent that I would be able to show emotions. Right after that his son came in and I saw you Chaos Wolf but the name you had been Steven Kamiya. I was so happy that I had a family that would help and care for me. Over the next year and a half I learned to care and show emotions. Then I was told about the Vulture that was preying on innocents in your home dimension. At the time we had just found out about the Teen Titans. We decided that I would join and live with them. For the past ten years I have been fighting crime."

"Well now I know to make Trigon die a slow and painful death," Chaos Wolf said, "Well I suppose I should tell you what has happened to me in the past ten years. After we left you here and went back home we found out the entire population was fine but a few months later Vulture was released. Mother ended up being raped and killed after our father was killed in front of her. I was given unbelievable powers that the gods gave to me after our parent's deaths. I meditated for a full year and then started a war against Vulture's forces Vulture said he would find my sister so that he could rape and impregnate her. I made my decision to come here and find and protect you as much as I can. So that's it Raven that is my past."

Raven is crying her eyes out.

"I don't believe that could happen to them," Raven sobbed, "Why would someone do that?"

"I really don't know Raven," Chaos Wolf replied

Chaos Wolf embraces Raven and starts to rub her back while she cries on his shoulder.

"When the time comes I must go," Chaos Wolf starts to sing, "I must leave you for the greater good. I will have to depart and leave you here. The time may pass us by slowly or fast for we can't control its flow. I shall keep you safe even with the last of my strength." "My love for you is everlasting. I will always be in your mind and heart. My soul will always watch over you and give you the guidance that you will need. Just remember that I will have to leave one day but one day I shall return."

Chaos Wolf stops singing and sees that Raven has fallen asleep. He smiles at this and gets up to leave the room after putting Raven on the bed.

Outside Raven's room.

"Chaos Wolf can I tell you something," Terra inquired

"Sure what's on your mind Terra," Chaos Wolf responds

"I kind of have a crush on you," Terra blurted out.


	8. An Interesting Morning

Interlude 1 A Entertaining Morning

Everyone is asleep so they will have enough energy for what they will face tomorrow.

In the morning

Robin woke up and looked at his alarm clock, which read eight fifteen in the morning. He turned over to see Raven looking at him lovingly.

"Hey, how's my dark beauty doing today," Robin asked

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Raven responded

Raven kissed him passionately for a minute.

"We need to get changed and get downstairs before Star does," Robin commented

"I know I remember the last time she cooked," Raven stated, "We weren't able to eat for a whole week."

Robin and Raven got up and started to get ready for the day. They brushed their teeth, showered, got dressed, and brushed their hair. They left Robin's room and went downstairs. They went into the kitchen only to see a big bowl on the counter.

"Man we have to eat that," Raven complained

"I can make something else if you don't like waffles," Chaos Wolf said

"Oh its you that's cooking breakfast big brother," Raven replied

"Yeah, why is something wrong," Chaos Wolf inquired

"No we just thought it was Starfire who was making breakfast," Robin explained

Chaos Wolf went back to making breakfast. Robin and Raven went to the family room and sat down on a couch. They cuddled up together and just enjoyed each other's company.

"I could just stay like this forever," Robin said

"Yeah but then evil would be able to have its way with the town," Raven replied

"We could just make your brother a teen titan," Robin said

"Not going to happen Robin," Chaos Wolf yelled, "I have too much shit on my hands to cover for your lazy ass."

"Well there's your answer Robin," Raven stated

"Ok what's wrong with him," Robin inquired

"Like he said he has a lot of stuff to do," Raven replied

"Including babysitting my little sister so she doesn't get herself killed," Chaos Wolf stated

"Hey shut up or should I start calling you by your real name," Raven shouted

"You wouldn't dare call me by that name," Chaos Wolf responded, "Oh and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Chaos Wolf started to put the batter into the waffle iron but before he closed the iron he added six ounces of hot sauce.

(This should be a lot of fun.)

He made all the other waffles and grabbed a single piece of bacon he had made. He went to wake up the other titans but saw them in the hallway outside of Cy-Borg's room.

"Hey what's up," Chaos Wolf asked

"We are trying to get Cy to wake up," Terra replied

"I'll get him up," Chaos Wolf said confidently

Chaos Wolf walked into the room and went over to the sleeping form of Cy-Borg. He started to wave the piece of meat under the hybrids' nose. After a minute of doing this Cy-Borg woke and chomped down on the meat as well as Chaos Wolf's hand. Cy-Borg was then punched in the face.

"Glad your up breakfast is ready," Chaos Wolf commented

They all go to the kitchen to eat.

"Here these are yours," Chaos Wolf said, "You might want to stick around after you are done. Beast Boy I'm going to show you what a real practical joke looks like."

Chaos Wolf calls Robin and Raven into the kitchen to eat. He makes sure that Raven gets the waffle with hot sauce in it. He ate his own waffle real quick. He watched Raven take a bite of her waffle and after she swallowed her face turned red. She grabbed a glass then ran to the sink and started to drink cup after cup of water.

"What did you put in my waffle? Raven demanded

"Six ounces of hot sauce," Chaos Wolf replied

"You piece of shit get back here," Raven screamed

"Oh fuck," Chaos Wolf yelled, "Get out of the way now."

Raven started to chase Chaos Wolf around the tower. They forgot that they had powers since Chaos Wolf was running for his life with a very pissed off Raven right behind him. Every time Raven was about to catch Chaos Wolf he back flipped over her head and the chase began all over again. (Author's Input: Sounds like a messed up fucked over redone Road Runner cartoon doesn't it.)

"Stop this right now," Robin shouted

They stopped just as Raven was about to choke CW.

"The two of you need to stop trying to kill each other," Robin continued, "You should be trying to spend as much time with each other as possible since you have been apart from each other for ten years."

Raven and Chaos Wolf apologized to each other and every thing was fine.


	9. A Love of a Past Better Forgotten

Chapter 7 A Love of a Past Better Forgotten  
  
"What did you just say Terra?" CW asked  
  
"I said that I have a crush on you," Terra responded  
  
The eyes of CW turn to a soulless black and his voice turned to that of ice.  
  
"I don't have any feelings for you so get lost," CW, stated, "I'm engaged to a girl that I love." "You think you could stand a chance at winning my heart." "You are unbelievably pathetic."  
  
Terra ran to her room while crying the whole way. CW on the other hand was in a state of shock as a fight went on in his mind.  
  
Inside the head of CW.  
  
Tsunami Wave!  
  
"Give it up boy you can't keep me dormant anymore," CW said, "I have awaken Stephen Kamiya."  
  
SK fired multiple energy blats at CW. CW dodged the attacks and fired a Chaos Wave which SK blocked with a Tsunami Wave. Both men were struggling to gain control but then CW disappeared and reappeared right behind SK to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. SK responded by throwing a barrage of punches at CW. CW blocked every punch and retaliated by throwing several haymakers. CW was gaining the upper hand until SK transformed into an ascendant.  
  
"So you plan to use the abilities that your father taught you," CW stated, "This is a true sign of respect and honor that the gods were hoping to see from you." "You have passed the first test of your powers." "I shall be here to guide you and to help you fight if you need it." "Goodbye for now young savior."  
  
CW snaps out of his shock knowing he has to clear a few things up with Terra. He walks over the door of Terra's room. He knocks on the door and asks if he can come in. The door open to reveal Robin.  
  
"So I take it you are trying to comfort Terra," CW commented, "I'm here to talk to Terra about what had happened before and clear things up."  
  
Robin nodded his head and left as CW stepped inside closing the door behind him.

"Hey Terra look I'm sorry about what happen," CW started explaining, "The true CW decided to test how much respect and honor I have." "I passed the test of respect and honor when I used of my father's techniques." "Though CW was in control what he said did hold some truth." I'm engaged to be married but I don't know what happened to her after she was hit in the side with an energy blast." "I'm very sorry that I said those things to you."

"I guess I understand but what about us," Terra asked, "What will happen I mean she is dead right?"

"I do not know but we will not become a couple," CW said, "Just think about it if she comes back we would have to break up and you would be heart broken." "So I'm sorry but we must remain friends." "Will you be ok with all of this."

"Yes but for right now I want to be alone," Terra responded

"Kike are you stil alive or are you dead," CW wondered, "It hurt me to have to break that child's heart." "I would have had to say no either way because Vulture would go after her." I have not told Raven but I don't know if the titans will be alive after this is all over." "I know I should tell her but what would her reaction be." "I need to visit father's grave."


	10. A Father and Son conversation

Chapter 8 A Father and Son Conversation

Chaos Wolf flies away from the tower and heads for the cemetery. He lands in front of the crypt and opens the metal gate. He walks up to the tomb that read Max Kamiya 1940-1990 "A hero and protector until the very end." Chaos Wolf bows to the tomb in a sign of respect to his father.

"Father I come for advice," Chaos Wolf said, "Your wisdom is needed to guide your only son. I have found my sister the girl Raven that you adopted long ago. Please help me for Raven is in grave danger."

A rumbling started in the crypt. It echoed throughout the cemetery then a sprit rose. It was a man but not just any man. This was the sprit of a legend it was the sprit of Max Kamiya.

"Hello my son it has been ten years since I last saw you," the sprit commented, "What guidance do you need?"

"How do I keep Raven and her friends alive?" Chaos Wolf asked

"Just do what you normally do and protect them the best you can," the sprit replied

"But what if my best isn't good enough?" Chaos Wolf inquired

"You have reached the 4th level of ascendant have you not," the sprit said

"No I can only go to level two even though I have passed the first test of the power that the gods gave to me," Chaos Wolf said, "I need more power in order to successfully protect Raven and her friends."

"I will help you by merging my sprit with your body," the sprit explained, "There is two things you must be aware of and they are your lover isn't dead and you will suffer great pain during the merging of my sprit and your body."

"Fine then let's do this," Chaos Wolf declared

The sprit of Death Wolf went inside the body of Chaos Wolf causing Chaos Wolf unbelievable pain. After a few minutes the pain subsided and Chaos Wolf got off of the ground. He could not believe the amount of power that was coursing through his veins. He flew back to the tower so that he could prepare his sister and her friends for the battle that was sure to come


	11. Training the Hard Way and Another Conver...

Chapter 9 Training the Hard Way and Another Conversation between Siblings

Chaos Wolf returned to the tower to see the titans goofing off which disgusted Chaos Wolf. Cy-Borg and Beast Boy were playing video games with Terra and Starfire watching them. Chaos Wolf calmly went over and turned off the television getting protests from the four titans. Chaos Wolf ordered them into the training room. He went to get Robin and Raven. When he found them, he asked them to follow him to the training room. Once there he had the titans train without using their powers. He kept pushing them on forcing them to over their limits multiple times. He had them do thousand of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks, laps, and martial arts' katas. By the time they were done, they were ready to collapse. Chaos Wolf informed them that they would train like this everyday. The titans groaned open hearing that since they knew that they were screwed. Chaos Wolf told them that everyone but Raven could go and relax.

Chaos Wolf asked Raven if there was café with poetry that she would like to go to tonight. Raven said yes and went into her room to find something else beside her uniform to change into after her took a shower. After half an hour, Raven showed up in the family room. Chaos Wolf told her to pick which café she wanted to go to for tonight. Raven asked if they could go to her favorite café, which is a very depressing one. (Author's Notes- come on you had to know that one was coming, especially since this is Raven we are talking about. It's also no surprise Chaos Wolf agreed with her this is Raven's older brother we're talking about hear.) Chaos Wolf told Raven to get in the car that he borrowed from Robin and drove to the part of town the café was located in. Once they were inside of the café the found a booth and sat down. They sat in silence drinking herbal tea and listening to poetry. After a few hours, they went back to the tower to meditate. After they were done meditating they left the roof and headed to Raven's room. Upon entering Raven picked up her book from the nightstand and laid down on the bed to read. Chaos Wolf decided to exercise so he started to do push-ups with one finger. After about half an hour, Raven decided to ask her brother a question.

"So what will you do plan on doing once you are strong enough to win your one man war against Vulture and his forces," Raven inquired

"I might go back to where I was born and be a hero there," Chaos Wolf replied "I might go back to one of the dimensions that I have visited in the past. Who knows I might decide to stay here with you and the others."

"I would like it if you stayed here Chaos Wolf," Raven said, "Though if you go to one of these dimensions you have been to in the past I would like to go with you."

"Yes I promise you can come with me Raven though you are sadly mistaken if you think I'm still in this alone," Chaos Wolf responded "All of the dimensions that I have been to have different heroes or heroines with their own unique powers and they have all agreed to fight with me even if it means their death." "They all knew that the odds are strongly against them but they didn't care at all in fact all they cared about was helping a friend who wanted to fight alone and surely meet his death in a hopeless battle against unbelievable odds." "I refused their offer because I wouldn't let them fight and lose their lives but as time went on I started to value their want to help me that I asked them that after all that had happened if they would still fight by my side." "Their answer left me stunned because after everything that had happened they were still willing to help me they were just waiting for me to open my eyes to the fact that they never left my side especially her."

"Oh really who was this girl you just mentioned," Raven asked, "I thought you were in love with that other girl."

"Yes you are right but that was my pet name for the girl," stated Chaos Wolf "She was very beautiful with a slight temper and spoke her mind." "I had to leave her but I told her I would be back for her one day but now our father has said she has died." "However I can feel it in my heart that she is alive and one day I will be reunited with her, who knows maybe you will be able to meet her someday."

"She seems like a wonderful person and just the type to get you to calm down and be a normal person," Raven said

"Yes she is exactly like that but I can not be a normal person until Vulture has been killed," Chaos Wolf replied, "She knew this and she understood what was going on but she was still willing to stay by my side."

"Well its getting late I'll see you in the morning Chaos Wolf," said Raven

"Ok Raven good night and try not to have any dreams about Trigon tonight ok," Chaos Wolf replied

They turned off the lights to go to sleep unaware of what was going to happen tomorrow and how it would change their lives as well as the lives of the other titans.


	12. Raven Meets Rei and Ranma

Chapter 10 Raven Meets Rei & Ranma

It was six in the morning when Raven woke up to the sound of her brother exercising on the floor of her bedroom.

"Chaos Wolf what do you think you are doing so early in the morning," Raven asked

"I'm doing my morning workout Raven what does it look like I'm doing," Chaos Wolf replied

"It looks like you are to kill yourself by doing to much to train your body so you can kill Vulture," Raven retorted

"No I'm just trying to keep in shape kiddo," Chaos Wolf said, "Besides I have a surprise for you today." "Do you remember my ability to travel through dimensions?"

"Yes I remember you saying that why," Raven inquired

"Well I plan on taking you to see my girlfriend who lives in a different dimension then us," Chaos Wolf said, "I told her that once I found you I would bring you there so the two of you can meet each other."

"You mean I get to meet the girl that you were talking about last night," Raven asked

"Yes that's right," Chaos Wolf replied, "I hope you get along with her though since she has a temper and you are all miss I don't feel emotions. I'm going to tell the others where we are going to be for the next few days."

Chaos Wolf and Raven went to the kitchen to see if anyone else was up. When they got there they Robin and Terra talking about what the team should do to train for Slades next move.

"You should be more concerned about Trigon then that pathetic excuse for a human," Chaos Wolf demanded, "I'm taking Raven on a little trip for a few days to meet a few friends of mine. Do you guys think you can take care of things here while we are gone because my friends live in a different dimension?"

"Yeah we will be ok go on ahead and see your friends," Robin said, "I'm sure your friends must have really missed you if they are in another dimension."

Chaos Wolf started to open the portal while Raven kissed Robin goodbye and promised to fill him in on what happens as well as go on another date when she gets back.

"Well we will see you guys in a few days so take care," Raven said

Raven and Chaos Wolf entered the portal, which closed right after them. The next thing they see is someone sweeping the steps of a temple.

"Come on Raven if that person is who I think it is then you are about to meet Rei," Chaos Wolf stated

They started walking up the steps to the temple until they were face to face with the person who was sweeping the stairs.

"Hello we came to see Rei is she here," Chaos Wolf inquired

"Yes I'm Rei can I help you with something," Rei replied

"What you mean you don't remember me?" Chaos Wolf asked, "I'm truly hurt you don't remember who I am Rei."

"Wait is that really you Kamiya," Rei replied, "It's been so long where have been I have been worried sick about you."

"Rei I would like to introduce you to the reason that I left in the first place," Chaos Wolf responded, "This is my younger sister Raven. Raven this is the girl I was telling you about last night this is Rei Hino."

"Its an honor to meet you Rei," Raven said, "Chaos Wolf has told me a lot about you in the past couple days."

"Well it's nice to meet the one he was set on finding and protecting so badly," Rei replied, "I'm glad to finally meet his sister. He has said quite a lot about you during the two years he spent here. My only question is why you called him Chaos Wolf we have called by the name Steven Kamiya."

"Chaos Wolf was the name he told us to call him," Raven said, "He must have decided that Chaos Wolf was better than his real name so no one would know of his real name so if Vulture tried to find out who he was they would only be able to say that his name was Chaos Wolf."

"Yes that make a lot of sense," Rei responded, "If your enemy does not know your real name then he can not track you down as easily."

"Hey Rei are of the others here," Chaos Wolf asked, "It would be nice to see them again especially Hotaru. She was such a sweet and kind young girl." "I would hope that the bullies do not pick on her any more since I left. I would have to reintroduce myself to them if they have been teasing and picking on her."

"Thankfully they still think you will come after them if they try to bully Hotaru any more," Rei replied, "It really is nice that she is not being bothered at school. No the others are not here yet but there is supposed to be a meeting today so they will be here soon."

"Good I want Raven to stay here so she can meet the others," Chaos Wolf said, "I'm going to see if Ranma is able to come over. Did he finally get married or what?"

"Yes he married Akane a year ago," Rei told him, "You want Raven to meet that arrogant bastard you have to be kidding me. He is such a pain in the ass why would you want your sister to meet him. Why what good would that do? We both know how he is so what do you have up your sleeve this time. No you plan to have him train your sister to be a better fighter don't you."

"Yes I'm going to go back in a few days while Ranma trains Raven for a month or two while I go back in a few days," Chaos Wolf explained, "This way Trigon can not find her and when Ranma feels she is ready to come back he will give me the signal through the inter-dimensional communicator I gave him a while back. Hopefully she will be able to take on her father because Ranma's training will help her with her powers as well as physically. Her boyfriend may be disappointed that Raven is not going to come back in a few days like I said she would but I will explain everything to him so that he will be aware of the situation."

"Wait why do I have to stay here I want to just stay here a few days and then go back home to see my boyfriend," Raven complained, "I don't want to train under some guy that I do not even know. You can be such an uncaring jackass you know that."

"Yeah I have been called that a lot of times so what else is new," Chaos Wolf said, "Look just stay here so you can meet the others. I'm going to go to Nermia to get Ranma I will be back later."

Chaos Wolf left to go find Ranma while Raven and Rei got to know each other better while waiting for the others to get there for the meeting.

In Nermia, Japan at the Tendo Dojo.

"Hello I'm here to see a man named Ranma," Chaos Wolf asked, "Is he here at the moment."

"Yes he is may I ask what you are to see him for," A woman asked

"Yes Akane I need to see him because I have another student for him to train and this time it won't be easy," Chaos Wolf replied

"Please come in I will get my husband," Akane said, "Ranma come here its Steven Kamiya."

A man in a red silk shirt and black pants walked down the stairs.

"Hey what's up I have seen you for a while," Ranma inquired

"Yeah well I was searching for my sister," Chaos Wolf said, "Which is why I came here to see you. I have another student for you to train and it will be your toughest challenge yet. Your student is going to be my sister Raven. She does not need to be trained that much physically but she needs to be able to use and control her powers as well as her emotions. I figured who better to help her then you I mean you are the biggest pain in the ass and Rei will agree with that."

"Hey I'm not that bad anymore," Ranma protested

"You are still a big enough ass hole to push my sister to the limits," Chaos Wolf replied, "Oh bye the way when we get to the Cherry Hill Temple piss off Rei for old times sake ok."

"Sure I have no problem with doing that what-so-ever," Ranma said, "I still remember what she did to me the last time I saw her so this is the perfect chance to get my revenge."

"All right lets get going then," Chaos Wolf replied

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Temple

"So you are the girlfriend of my big brother," Raven inquired, "How did the two of you first meet?"

"Well he came here to pay his respects to the temple and was led to the room that the sacred fire resides in by my grandfather," Rei started, "He went into a meditative state after asking the sacred fire to answer the question of where his little sister was. The sacred fire reached out to his mind and told him that willing to do anything including dying to find his sister would not make her happy. He was then asked by the sacred fire to protect the girl that lived at the temple so that they would get closer. The sacred fire said that the answer to his sister's location was inside him but he could not see it because he had decided to never let anyone close to him again. Though he was then informed that he would find the answer to his question as he got closer to the young girl that lived at the temple he will start to open up and start to feel emotions again as well regain what is the most important thing needed to find his sister which is his heart. I had my friend Ami listen in on his conversation with the sacred fire and she heard everything including him swear to the sacred fire that he would keep his promise as well as get his revenge on a person who he called Vulture. The last thing Ami heard him say was that he would send Vulture to hell so that he could fight with his parents forever. When Ami informed us of all of this we were shocked to say the least and it turned that he knew we had listened in on his conversation with the sacred fire because he introduced himself as well as his so called partner Chaos Wolf. After a fight with some youma that looked like vultures he asked to speak to me in private."

"Well what did he say to you," Raven asked

"He said that Vulture and Loki would kill me because of the fact that I was close to him," Rei continued, "He did not want that to happen to me since he wanted to be friends. He also told me that he is Chaos Wolf and that he would protect me from his enemies."

"Yeah that sounds like something my brother would say," Raven replied

"Hey Rei who is your friend," A voice asked

"Oh hi Makato this is Raven," Rei said, "She is the sister of Steven Kamiya."

"You mean he came back after all this time," Makato said, "Where is he then?"

"He went to go find Ranma so he can train Raven," Rei explained, "Raven these are my friends. The meatball haired girl is Usagi, the blonde with a ribbon in her hair Minato, the aqua haired woman is Michiru, the dirty blonde next to her is Haruka, the young blacked haired girl with them is Hotaru, the green haired woman is Setsuna, the brunette is Makato, and the blue haired girl is Ami."

"It is nice to meet all of you," Raven said nervously, "I did not know that my brother had so many friends."

"Yeah well I do not know why he would change his name to his transformed state," Rei stated, "It does make some sense though he might have been recognized by Vulture and Loki."

"He only has Vulture to worry about now he actually killed Loki," Raven said

"Well that is some good news now he does not have to deal with him anymore," Hotaru replied

They go inside to Rei's room to talk

"Well Raven tell us about yourself how did you become the sister of the unbelievably powerful Steve Kamiya," Michiru asked

"I was adopted by his father Max Kamiya," Raven replied, "I was born in Azerath seventeen years ago when Trigon raped my mother. When I was six years old Trigon found out about my existence. He came to Azerath and killed my mother. He then took me to his home world where he trained me to control my powers correctly for three years. When I found out what he did to my mom I demanded that he would send me back to my home world. He just laughed and started to beat me. Once he was done he took me to his bedroom and started to rape me anyway he could until I passed out. When I came to I was in my room. It was then that I decided to run away. I teleported to a planet that my mother had told me about which was earth. I did not know much about the planet's customs so I wandered the streets. Suddenly I was grabbed and thrown into an alley by a group of thugs. They said I would be their new toy and that they would keep me for as long as they wanted. I was scared of the thought of being raped again. All of a sudden a rock hit one of the thugs in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. The remaining thugs turned around to see a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a trench coat, sneakers, cut jeans, and a t-shirt. The thugs seemed scared but they pulled out guns, chains, and knives. I used my powers to take their weapons away from them. The guy then started to knock out each thug one by one. After he finished with the thugs he asked me if I was ok. I told him I was and when he turned to leave I asked him who he was. He said his name was Max and asked if I needed help. I said yes and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened to me. He waited until I was done and then said that he would take me under his roof. He promised he would take care of me until he found a better place for me to live. I said that I understood and I became his daughter. When I got back to his house he introduced me to his wife and said I had a brother who is three years older then I making him ten years old. Max told me that he would help me control my powers to the extent that I would be able to show emotions. Right after that his son came in and I saw my brother for the first time. I was told that his name was Steven Kamiya. I was so happy that I had a family that would help and care for me. Over the next year and a half I learned to care and show emotions. Then I was told about the Vulture that was preying on innocents in your home dimension. At the time we had just found out about the Teen Titans. We decided that I would join and live with them. For the past ten years I have been fighting crime."

"Wow its amazing that you can deal with all of that bull shit and still be the nice person you are," Setsuna said

"Which is why when I see Trigon I'm going to make him suffer greatly before I kill him," Chaos Wolf said coming into the room

"Oh hey Chaos Wolf its you," Raven replied

"Yes and I have your new trainer with me," Chaos Wolf stated, "Ranma meet my sister Raven."

"Hi Raven its nice to meet you," Ranma said, "Hey Rei are your breasts natural or fake."

"What did you just say?" Rei demanded

"You heard me," Ranma commented, "So Raven I'm going to train you to have better control of both your powers and emotions."

"Why what is wrong with the control over my powers and emotions?" Raven asked

"You have an impressive amount of control of your powers and emotions but it could improve," Chaos Wolf retorted, "You will need better control then what you have now in order to stand a chance against Trigon."

"Ok but how will he train me if he does not know how my powers work or what they are," Raven said

"It is simple he is going to piss you off until you can not take it anymore," Chaos Wolf replied, "The idea for doing this to push your emotions to the edge so continuously. This way your powers will continue to increase as well as your control over your emotions."

"You do realize that this cruel and unusual punishment," Raven inquired

"You should know that I do not care about things like that Raven," Chaos Wolf replied

"Ok enough of this shit come on kid lets start your training now," Ranma demanded

Azerath Metrion Zinthos!

Raven used her powers to throw Ranma out of the temple before going outside to deal with him.

"Is that all you have to offer me you little girl," Ranma taunted

"I'll show you who's a little girl," Raven screamed

Chaos Wolf, Rei, and all of the others went outside to watch the fight.

"Well it looks like Ranma is still the arrogant little shit head," Chaos Wolf said

"I hate to say it but you are right he still has that arrogant temper of his," Rei replied

Meanwhile Raven was throwing her energy around trying to knock Ranma into unconsciousness. Ranma was just dodging them with unbelievable ease, while taunting Raven the entire time.

"Come on Raven is that the best you can do," Ranma taunted, "I expected more from the little sister of Steven Kamiya."

"Hey what is the purpose of this whole thing any way," Hotaru inquired

"Raven is all ready one-third human," Chaos Wolf started to explain; "She knows how to use the powers that she receives from her one-third of demon blood. What I'm trying to do is awaken the abilities her last third of blood will give her. Her last third of blood is that of an immortal. Since my father was the son of Zeus it was decided that anyone that became a part of the Demonic Angel's family one-third of their blood will automatically become immortal."

"That's interesting but why do you want to awaken her immortal blood for," Ami asked

"Trigon will be at a disadvantage if he has to fight someone who is immortal," Chaos Wolf replied, "I want to make sure Raven will be safe when she has to fight her father."

"It seems that the fight between Ranma and Raven is almost over," Michiru stated

Raven was about to lose control of her powers since Ranma had greatly annoyed her. Ranma jumped behind Raven to avoid her tendrils of black energy coming from her cloak. Ranma delivered a blow to the back to the head knocking Raven unconscious.

"Damn for someone who has no real melee combat training she sure is tough to beat," Ranma said, "It took everything I had just to dodge her attacks." "Hey Kamiya your little sister is one hell of a fighter."

"Yeah well you can thank her boyfriend and two or three of my training programs for that," Chaos Wolf replied, "Listen up Ranma I need you to keep doing this each day for the next month or two."

"I guess I can do that though I would not know how Akane will take the news about having a house guest for the next month or two," Ranma said

"Thanks I'm going to go back to Raven's home dimension to keep an eye out there," Chaos Wolf stated, "I'm going to help Raven's boyfriend fight crime there until Ranma uses the inter-dimensional communicator I gave him to keep in contact with me during the years that I have been gone. I can not wait to see what the results of the training bring. Ranma let Raven know why I'm doing this to her so that she will understand."

Chaos Wolf was about to open up a portal when Rei stopped him. She went up to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss before break it leaving the others in complete shock. She moved back so he could open the portal to go back to Raven's home dimension.

In the universe of the teen titans.

"Hey welcome back Chaos Wolf how was your trip," Terra said, "Why isn't Raven with you?"

The question got the attention of the other titans including Robin.

"She is going to be staying with my girlfriend so she can be trained by an old friend of mine," Chaos Wolf replied, "Raven will be staying there for a month or two so she can unlock her one-third of immortal blood that runs through her veins. Anyone that is adopted into my family is automatically has one-third of their blood turned to that of an immortal. She is being trained by my friend to be able to unlock her immortality so Trigon will be at a disadvantage when they fight. While my sister is doing her training in another dimension I shall help you guys fight the criminals of your town. One of the powers that I have is the same as Ravens. I also have a lot of other abilities that you guys do not know about but you will learn in time."

The titans started to watch television until their sensors alerted them of a small army of Slade's robots. He had decided to send four hundred and fifty robots to kill the titans once and for all. What Slade did not know was that the titans had a new friend staying with them.

"Damn how are we going to deal with that many robots at once," Terra said

"Hang on I think I can even things out a little," Chaos Wolf said

He saw his transformed state in his mind and turned into the true form of Chaos Wolf.

"This should not take to long," Chaos Wolf stated, "It will not take me to long to even the odds in this fight."

Chaos Wolf jumped out the window towards the robots while getting ready to unleash an attack."

"Rain of Swords!" yelled Chaos Wolf

Multiple swords flew out of his trench coat destroying several of the robots.

"If you liked that you tin heads then check this out," Chaos Wolf said

Chaos Wolf started to gather energy in both of his hands as the robots started to advance on him. When the robots were almost right on top of him, he thrust his hands forward unleashing his trademark technique.

"Tsunami Wave!" Chaos Wolf yelled

The blast of blue energy destroyed one hundred of the robots Slade had sent after to the titan's home.

"Damn he took down one hundred and fifty of Slade's robots with just two attacks," Terra said, "I'm glad that he is on our side."

"Hadoken!" shouted Chaos Wolf

"I guess we should get down there and joining the fight to make sure he does not hurt himself," Robin said

The teen titans jumped into the fight to help their new friend. Robin threw some bird-a-rangs at several robots while starting to bash some of the other robots with his retractable Bo staff. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and literally run right through several of the robots. Terra just flung continuously rocks at the robots taking out multiple robots. Star fire was throwing star bolts at every single robot that she saw while Cy-Borg was using his sonic cannon to waste the robots trying to sneak up on Star fire from behind. Chaos Wolf just stood in the shadows watching everything happen since he had evened up the odds. Then Slade made his presence known by attacking Robin.

Both of them were using their retractable Bo staffs and blocking every blow that the other threw at them.

"Good Robin you've improved," Slade commented, "I'm curious as to how you defeated a hundred and fifty of my robots so quickly without me seeing what you did."

"Now Slade that is something you will find out the hard way," Robin sneered, "I plan to beat you here and now so you can rot in jail for a while."

"Oh really well while you and I have been fighting my remaining robots have completely outnumbered your friends," Slade point out

Robin looked around to see his friends being pushed back against the tower. He saw something out of the corner of his in the shadows, which made him smirk. Suddenly he heard someone yell out four words that surprised him as black energy began to cover the remaining one hundred seventy-five robots.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Chaos Wolf chanted, "Explode!"

The black energy that had been covering the robots started to cause several explosions that destroyed most of them leaving only fifteen of them left. The titans took the opportunity to get rid of the last of the robots leaving only Slade to be dealt with

"Very impressive I take it this new comer is related Raven in some way," Slade commented, "I have not seen her during this whole battle which means she is not even here she must have left the titans but now I have to deal with this new obstacle as well. I will be back Robin you can count on it and soon you shall be my apprentice."

Slade threw a smoke bomb down right in front of himself making it impossible to see him so it seemed like he was going to get away but Chaos Wolf had other ideas. He charged at where he figured Slade would be and nailed him with his shoulder effectively knocking him down. Chaos Wolf pulled out one of his swords and pointed it right at Slade's throat daring him to move.

"Looks like this is checkmate for you Slade," Chaos Wolf growled

Once the smoke cleared, the titans saw Slade on the ground with Chaos Wolf standing over him with one of his swords pointed at Slade's throat. Robin handcuffed Slade and had the police come and take him off to jail.


	13. The True Events During Raven's stay in R...

Interlude 2 The True Events during Raven's Stay in Robin's Room

"Hey Robin what do you want to do to pas the time until we fall asleep," Raven inquired

"How about we have a little game of truth or dare," Robin suggested

"Ok I'll go first," Raven smirked, "I will take truth."

"Have you ever kissed a guy before becoming my girlfriend," Robin asked

"No you are the first guy I have ever kissed," Raven said

"Ok I will pick dare," Robin stated

"All right then I dare you to take off your shirt," Raven replied

Robin took off his shirt without a second thought.

"Ok that wasn't any problem," Robin said

"Ok I will take dare this turn," Raven stated

"I dare you to strip down to your birthday suit and stay like that for the rest of the night," Robin dared

Raven smiled seductively at Robin as she began to slowly undress in front of him. She started by taking off her cloak and letting it drop to the ground. She took off her boots and after they were off Raven then started to slowly take off her leotard sliding it down to her breasts while making sure Robin was watching. Once the leotard was past her breasts she stopped only to jiggle them around for a minute. Once she saw a bulge in Robin's pants she continued by turning around and bending over to pull the leotard down to her ass. Once it was past her ass she slapped it a few times to entice Robin to touch it, which he did without hesitation. Raven sat down to pull the leotard off the rest of the way.

"All right Robin truth or dare," Raven inquired

"I'll take another dare Raven," Robin replied confidently

"I dare you to off your pants and underwear," Raven said

Robin got up from where he was sitting and started to pull down his pants. Once they were off he took off his underwear. Raven just stared at the size of his penis not believing that it could be that big.

"Do you like what you see Raven," Robin inquired, "If you do feel free to put it in your mouth and suck on it."

Raven slowly took Robin's cock into her mouth while lick it around the shaft. Once it was completely in her mouth she started to suck it while pumping the shaft with her hands.

"Damn Raven this is your first time and you are doing great," Robin grunted, "Oh shit I'm going to cum."

Robin shot his load right into Raven's mouth. Raven made sure she got all of the semen that came out of Robin's cock. Raven took Robin's cock out of her mouth and smiled at him.

"I hope you enjoyed that Robin, because here comes the main event," Raven said

Raven pushed Robin down onto the bed and began to straddle him. She starts to lower herself onto Robin's cock breaking her hymen. Once she had his cock in her up the hilt she started to bounce up and down as she began to moan in pleasure while she was squeezed her breasts. Robin started to meet her thrust for thrust as he was beginning to grunt as he came closer to shooting his load into Raven's pussy. After about ten minutes he could not hold it in any longer and came in Raven's pussy. They were so tired after they were done that they were barely able to pull the covers over themselves.

"I love you Robin," Raven said

"I know," Robin replied, "I'll always love you too."

They drifted off to a pleasant sleep dreaming about each other as they curled up together to keep the other warm.


	14. The Results of Training and The Message

Chapter 11 The Results of Training and The Messenger

I will not write what happens the two months that Raven spends doing her training if you don't like it then you can just complain because I don't give a shit. The last chapter was also made out of spite to anti-Robin/Raven fans.

It had been two months since Chaos Wolf sent his little sister Raven to be trained by Ranma. Ranma had just contacted Chaos Wolf a few hours ago using the inter-dimensional communicator to let him know that he pick up Raven.

"I will be back in a little while I'm going to bring Raven back home," Chaos Wolf said

He opened up a portal and stepped into it while the portal to Rei's dimension opened up.

"Hey Rei I'm here to pick up Raven," Chaos Wolf shouted

Azerath Metrion Zinthos!

Ranma went flying over the temple hit the ground and rolled to a stop right at the feet of Chaos Wolf.

"Oh I see you have finally learned what your place is since you're at a half god's feet," Chaos Wolf smirked

"Kiss my ass Kamiya," Ranma replied, "I'm only in this position because of that god damn temper mental sister of yours."

Raven suddenly appeared at the top of the temple stairs.

"Chaos Wolf how could you leave me here with this arrogant jackass for two months," Raven demanded

"Did Ranma tell you something about the blood that flows through your veins," Chaos Wolf replied

"No is there something important that I should know about," Raven asked

"The blood that flows through your veins is one-third human, one-third demon, and one-third immortal," Chaos Wolf began, "You received immortal blood because Zeus wants everyone in his family to be an immortal. When my father adopted you into the family my grandfather made the blood in your veins one-third immortal since he does not like anyone in his family to die. The reason behind the two months of training that went through here was to awaken the immortal blood's abilities so you would be able to beat Trigon without my help. I told Ranma to give you this information when you regained consciousness but I guess he didn't since you did not know this until now."

"Oh well can we go back home now," Raven asked

Rei came down the temple stairs and flew right Chaos Wolf making him stumble back a few steps.

"Hi did you miss me Kamiya," Rei inquired

"You know I always do," Chaos Wolf replied, "Hey I got an idea how about you come with me and Raven for a few days."

"Sure I would love to," Rei replied

Chaos Wolf opened a portal for them to use. Once they entered the portal it closed behind them. When they exited the portal they were standing in a completely barren wasteland. The planet was void of all life what so ever.

"Hey Chaos Wolf where are we," Raven inquired

"We are in my home dimension right now," Chaos Wolf replied, "I wanted you to see our father's grave before we went back."

The three of them walked to the middle of the wasteland where a lone grave stood. Chaos Wolf kneeled down in front of the grave.

"Hey dad I told you I would find our little Raven before Vulture did and I did just that," Chaos Wolf began, "She is fine but that bastard Trigon still found a way to try to influence her. She has done a good job resisting him with the help of her friends. Raven even found herself a boyfriend that has helped her with showing her emotions to other people as well as improving her resistance towards Trigon and his demonic cause. I have my girlfriend here with me as well. I thought she was dead but it turned out that she is just fine. I was able to kill Loki a few days ago thanks to some interference on Raven's part so now there is only Vulture left and once I kill him this war against him will be over. Well that's it for now I think Raven might want to say something to you so I will let her go ahead and say what's on her mind."

"Hi dad it's been a while since I last said something to you but I can't believe that you were killed," Raven started, "You were always so strong it was like you were unstoppable. You would always do whatever you could to keep us safe and provide for us even when you were fighting to protect the earth. I just wish that I could see you one more time. I really missed you and was hoping to have some time to catch on things with you but it is impossible now that you are dead. My boyfriend is really nice he has been helping me with my emotions and dealing with the influence of Trigon. Well I guess we should be going it was nice to have a chance to talk to you again and hopefully we can do this again sometime soon well goodbye for now daddy."

"Raven there is something you should now," Chaos Wolf said, "I have our father's soul inside of me. We bonded together so that I could have the power to maybe kill Vulture in short our dad is now a part of me. If I do this right I can cast a projection of him. I believe he has something to say to us."

Chaos Wolf began to concentrate and after fifteen minutes he casts a projection of the Demonic Angel Max Kamiya.

"Hello my children I needed to speak to the two of you because something even more dangerous than Vulture is coming," Max Kamiya stated, "Trigon has found a way to come to this world without making any errors what so ever. He must be stopped because he plans to use all of his newly found strength to take your child Raven. Yes you became pregnant after that night you spent in your boyfriend's room. Trigon knows that he can not control you anymore so he is going to take your child from you when it is six years old just like he did to you Raven. However I believe that your brother will be able to defend your child from Trigon but he has to accept the name given to him on the day he was born. My son you must become the man you once were regain the name that I gave you because there was one thing I never did and it was give up. You have given up by throwing away your name and becoming Chaos Wolf. Become who you once were become the man that was known for saving people no matter what risk he put himself in that man was Steven Kamiya the last pure blooded Kamiya that lives. Remember what I have told you my children and goodbye."

The projection of Max Kamiya disappeared.

"Rei from what my father just said you are better off going home but I need you to tell Ranma to be on stand by I might need his help with what is to come," Chaos Wolf stated

He opened a portal for Rei to go through and once she was done he created a portal for his sister to go through. He followed after her with the portal closing after him. They reappeared in Raven's room and checked the time seeing that it was almost midnight they went to bed going over the words that their father had spoken. Raven decided to go to sleep and think about it in the morning while her brother had other ideas.

"Is what father said true, if so I will be ready for Trigon," Chaos Wolf thought, "Perhaps it is time for Chaos Wolf to die? Yes I believe the time is right for Steven Kamiya to walk among the living once more. Beware Trigon Steven Kamiya is making his comeback and his first victim will be you."


	15. The Death of Chaos Wolf

Chapter 12 The Death of Chaos Wolf

Chaos Wolf woke up five minutes before his sister and had decided to get into the shower before Raven was up. Once he had stripped and stepped under the hot water to wash himself he started to think.

(I can't stop thinking about what father said the other day," Chaos Wolf thought, "It can't be true that Trigon is even more powerful then Vulture could possible be. If it is true then I know what has to be done in order to save my sister and her unborn child. Heehee I wonder how Robin will take the news about being a father. If I'm not mistaken he will faint after hearing that Raven is carrying his child in her womb. If I end up fighting Trigon do I even stand a chance of winning? No I told Raven that I would finish off Trigon with my own two hands.")

By this time, he was done his shower and had gotten dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He went back into the bedroom to see that Raven had finally awakened.

"So Raven I see you have decided to join the land of the living," Chaos Wolf joked, "I see you are still pondering what our father said the other day when we visited his grave. I do not understand what he meant but I will take out Trigon no matter how strong he may have become."

"Thank you brother for trying to reassure me but I'm afraid it won't work," Raven said, "I can feel it Trigon is coming for me today instead of when my child has turned six years old. He wishes for the child to believe that he is its birth father so he can fully control my child. I'm scared I don't want to lose you and the others. The thought of having to deal with the pain of what Trigon did in the first place is enough but to have to go through it another six years I will most likely take my own life leaving the child at Trigon's mercy."

Raven was almost in tears as Chaos Wolf embraced her in a warm hug to comfort her.

"Don't worry my little Raven I will not let him touch you or your child," Chaos Wolf replied, "I promise you this as your brother besides I need to keep you around so I can finally become an uncle."

"Thank you Chaos Wolf I really needed to hear that," Raven stated, "Do you mind if I spend the rest of today with Robin?"

"No not at all Raven besides he has to know about the child now get going," Chaos Wolf responded

He started to push Raven out of the door and then told her to get going. He then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Upon getting there he saw Cy-Borg making bacon and eggs.

"Hey Cy-Borg that smells good," Chaos Wolf said

"Thanks it'll be ready in a minute," Cy-Borg replied

"Ok but there is going be a very intense battle today," Chaos Wolf stated

"Well we have taken care of a lot of fights before you came here," Cy-Borg remarked

"Then fighting Ravens birth father Trigon won't be any different then will it," Chaos Wolf retorted

"Oh shit," said Cy-Borg, "You can be serious."

"He can't be serious about what Cy," Terra asked

"Well if what Raven's brother just said is true then we have to fight the demon Trigon who is the birth father of Raven," Cy-Borg stated

"You don't have to worry I know where he is and I don't plain to stand still while my sister's happiness is at stake," Chaos Wolf snarled

Chaos Wolf grabbed some of the bacon and eggs that Cy-Borg had made and swallowed them without even chewing. He then used instant transmission to get to the roof where Robin was just regaining consciousness after being told by Raven that he and Raven were going to be parents in nine months. Chaos Wolf walked up behind Raven and ruffled her hair. He handed Raven his interdimensional transmitter.

"Hey Raven listen I know where Trigon is and he is on his way here," Chaos Wolf started, "I'm going to go meet him before he gets here and tries to take you back to his world. I don't know if I will come out of this fight alive but I will promise you that Trigon shall die as well. It was great being able to see you again my little Raven. Robin I leave the safety of my sister and her unborn child in your care, don't let me down. Raven use the transmitter that I gave you to tell Rei to use the sphere that I gave her it can be used to watch my fight against Trigon and that I'm sorry that I could not live the rest of my life with her. This is good bye my sister but I have two favors to ask of you. The first is to call me by my real name one last time and the second is to tell the child about his uncle and grandfather. Make sure that he knows who they were and that they were heroes who gave everything that they had to protect innocent people during their respected periods of life."

"Of course I'll tell the child about its uncle and grandfather," Raven replied, "I will inform Rei about your words and to use the item that you gave her but why would you not be able to beat Trigon and live."

"He is more powerful then I thought he would be," Chaos Wolf stated, "I will have to use the forbidden attack that I learn which destroys all evil on a world but I have to give up my life in order to use it. I'm sorry but it must be done this way. I can honestly say that it was an honor to call you my sister Raven Roth Kamiya. Even though you were adopted you have brought honor to the Kamiya name and I know you will keep on doing so through the children you will raise in the future. Our father the powerful warrior Max Kamiya would be proud of you if he were still alive right now. Now it is time for me to leave good bye Raven maybe we will see each other again in the future who knows but remember this if you see me again you will only know I'm here if I let you."

Chaos Wolf started to leave so that he could fight an enemy more powerful then Vulture when Raven stopped him with one sentence.

"It was nice to spend some time with you again Chaos Wolf," Raven started, "No I did not spend time with Chaos Wolf for he is nothing more then a mask. The person that I spent time with was my older brother who I have loved since the day father took me under his roof and introduced me to my new family that loved me for who I am. I will miss you Steven Chaos Kamiya."

"It has been done and now that you have honored my last request I have a demon to kill," Chaos Wolf replied

He flew towards the spot where he felt the demonic presence coming from. After flying for several hours he began to think about the past. He thought of all the people he has meet and how they became like a second family to him. How he felt overjoyed at seeing the younger versions of his grandfathers, grandmothers, aunt, and uncle in the one dimension that he visited. Meeting and falling in love with the girl Rei Hino who opened his heart showing him that it was not right to try to discard it. How Ranma offered him friendship when no one would because of his power. He smiled as he remembered Ranma asking to spar with him and how he had easily beaten him in a few minutes. Ranma said that he had enjoyed the spar and that he would train harder to become stronger. It wasn't until one of Ranma's so called friends showed up calling him a demon. Ranma had defended his feelings by saying that he was not a demon and that he considered him a good friend. After remembering about his first encounter with Ranma he discovered that he was only a few minutes from the demonic presence that he was looking for.

(Well this it," Chaos Wolf thought, "It is time to keep my promise to my sister, which is to keep her safe and kill Trigon with my own two hands.")

Chaos Wolf landed at a clearing where all the grass was an ugly brown meaning that something or someone had just killed it.

"Come out and face me Trigon I know you are here," Chaos Wolf shouted, "I'm not going to let you harm Raven or her friends what so ever so let's do this."

A red skinned creature with a staff, white cape, white boots, and horns stepped out of the shadows revealing itself to be Trigon.

"So Chaos Wolf you decided to come pay me a visit," Trigon stated, "I must thank you for taking in my wayward daughter and keeping her safe from danger. Now where is she I would like to start her training again? I will also train her child when it becomes six years old."

"Forget it Trigon," Chaos Wolf yelled, "You are a fool to think I would hand Raven over to you like that. I know exactly what you did to her and I do not intend to let you get a second chance to control her like that again. As far as her child goes you will not be alive to even see it be born if I have anything to say about it."

Chaos Wolf powered up to the first level of an ascendant as he got ready to quite possibly face his last opponent in a fight to protect his sister from harm.

"I see that I will not be able to talk things out with you," Trigon stated, "It's a shame to have to kill the last full blooded Kamiya but you leave me no choice. I will have to disappoint my daughter since I'm going to kill you. I told her I would spare her brother and her friends if she listened to me but since you refuse to stand aside it seems we must fight to the death."

"I believe the time for talking is over with," Chaos Wolf replied, "It is time to decide who gets to leave this place alive. Fist of the Wolf King!"

The blast of energy had no effect on Trigon as he started to pummel Chaos Wolf with numerous punches to the chest. Chaos Wolf jumped away to create some room and responded with an attack of his own.

"Chaos Wave!"

The beam of black energy was focused on Trigon but he just knocked it away with ease. Chaos Wolf was shocked at the strength that Trigon seemed to have gained decided to up his own power by going to the second level of ascendant. He began to rapidly fire energy blasts at Trigon with the intent of injuring him severally.

Meanwhile in the dimension of Sailor Moon

"Come on Kamiya give him everything you have," Haruka shouted

"He is giving it his all but he is not strong enough perhaps if he had been able to train more he would have the necessary strength to beat this demon called Trigon," Setsuna stated

"No he is not at his strongest just let," Rei commented, "Raven was telling me that he plays with his opponent by using twenty-five percent of his true power and then he powers up all the way once he knows what his opponent can do. I wonder when he will decide to take things seriously."

All of the sailor scouts sat there quietly watching the fight unfold before them.

At Titan's Tower the titans are watching the same fight. Raven was on a couch cuddling up with Robin with a smile on her face as she watched the fight with her friends.

"I can't wait for my brother to kill Trigon so he can come back here and see the child once it is born," Raven stated

"Well if he keeps going at this rate Trigon is going to win without breaking a sweat," Beast Boy replied, "What is wrong with your brother isn't he strong enough to win? We should get going if we want to help him."

As the titans were about to get up and leave they saw Chaos Wolf increase his strength again.

"What is he doing why didn't he do that at the beginning of the fight," Terra inquired

"This is how he fights," Raven replied, "He only uses up to twenty-five percent of his power so that he can play around and get a feel of his opponents abilities then he increase his power all the way to completely destroy his enemy."

"You mean he is that strong dear god," Beast Boy said

Back at the fight between Chaos Wolf and Trigon

"Elemental Bombardment!"

Different elemental attacks rained down on Trigon but he still wasn't harm that much.

"Damnit what are you made of," Chaos Wolf stated

"Well you won't find out until it's too late," Trigon sneered

"Ha well we'll see about that ugly," Chaos Wolf replied, "Chaos Wave!"

Chaos Wolf took the time to pull out his Chaos Blade while Trigon took the full blow of his attack.

"Chaos Slash!"

"Damn you Chaos Wolf that hurt I thought your power was at its limit," Trigon shouted, "How could Vulture be wrong about your strength."

"Its very simple I only use twenty-five percent of my power to play around and find out the true strength of my opponent," Chaos Wolf stated, "Once I know what my enemies' abilities are I start to use my true strength to completely overpower my opponent. Fist of the Wolf King!"

Trigon avoided the attack and used his staff to attack Chaos Wolf. Chaos Wolf started dodging but Trigon started to come at him faster with each missed swing. Chaos Wolf decided to stop dodging and began to fight back using his sword. Back and forth they went for several minutes while Chaos Wolf could only block Trigon's attacks some got through his defense leaving him with cracked ribs.

("Damnit how did he get so strong," Chaos Wolf pondered, "His powers and attacks are stronger then what father said they would be. I must find a way to kill him but I can only use my final move if there is no other way.")

"Are you regretting not handing Raven over to me now," Trigon mocked, "I must say that you are far more powerful then I expected but it still won't be enough to defeat me."

"Oh is that so then how about I ascend straight to level four," Chaos Wolf replied, "Do you think you could handle the power that this form will have. I do not know if you can but we are about to find out."

Chaos Wolf started to gather all his energy together inside of himself before he let loose a battle cry while he started to power up. The amount of energy could be felt through not just the dimension he was in but other dimensions as well.

In the tower.

"Holy cow do you guys feel that power," Cy-Borg said

"If I did not know any better I would say that my brother is getting ready to go all out against Trigon," Raven replied

"Do you mean to say friend and trainer Chaos Wolf is about to do the pulling of power so he is victorious in battle," Starfire stated, "How wondrous"

While in the Cherry Hill Temple

"Holy crap this power it's unbelievable," said Setsuna

"I had no idea he was this strong," Rei stated

"Damn how come Rei always gets the powerful and handsome guys," Minato complained

In the dimension of the digital world

"Tai I feel an unbelievably strong power that seems familiar somehow," WarGreymon stated

"I have the feeling that it is Chaos Wolf," Tai replied, "He must be fighting that demon that he called Trigon."

The dimension of dragon ball z

"Vegeta do you sense that," said Goku

"Yes I can," Vegeta replied, "Whatever it is its stronger then super saiyan four."

"What that's not possible," Goku shouted, "Damnit you're right let's just hope the owner of this power is friendly."

Back to the fight between Chaos Wolf and Trigon.

Chaos Wolf started powering up to his full power. He transformed into his ascendant form, then to his next stage, and then to ascendant 3. Just then, his clothes vanished off of him, and were replaced with yellow pants, green cuffs, and red shoes. He muscles bulged out as his upper body was being partly covered by dark red fur. His long golden hair turned black and his green eyes turned red with black out lines. Finally, he grew out a large monkey-like tail.

"So Trigon how do you like the new me," Chaos Wolf inquired, "This is the fourth and final level of ascendants."

"No this can't be you are not human," Trigon shouted, "You can't be real. Ha-ha I just found a weakness in your little trick. Your power puts incredible stress on your body so the question is how long until you have to power down from that form."

"You may know my weakness but I will destroy you before my time in this form is up," Chaos Wolf stated, "Chaos Wave!"

Trigon dodged the energy blast while Chaos Wolf kept throwing attacks at him.

"Fist of the Wolf King!"

"Is that all a level four ascendant has," Trigon taunted

"No there is plenty of tricks left that I haven't used yet," Chaos Wolf replied, "Lets see how you like one of my forbidden techniques. Chaotic Soul Destroyer!"

Chaos Wolf turned into a ghost and used his sword to slash Trigon's soul.

"If that was supposed to destroy my soul it will not work I do not have a soul so you can not kill me that way," Trigon sneered

In the dimension of sailor moon.

"Shit that much power can not come from one person," Ami stated

"He is a Kamiya and they bend all the laws of physics with ease," Rei replied

"He is running out of energy," said Haruka, "That form it is putting to much strain on his body if he stays in that form he will kill himself."

"He has some kind of an attack that kills all evil in the dimension that he is in," Hotaru stated, "He must be looking for a way to do it. Look at his opponent he is tried and is just trying to outlast the time limit of Kamiya's ascendant four form. If I'm right Kamiya will use the time Trigon is using to recover to gather the energy for his ultimate forbidden technique where he literally opens up the gates of heaven to unleash its rage on evil throughout the current dimension that Kamiya is in."

"Then he will win with no problem," Makato inquired

"No in order to use this attack Kamiya must willingly give up his life," Rei responded

Back to the fight between Chaos Wolf and Trigon.

"It is time Trigon you will die here and now," Chaos Wolf yelled, "Oh gods in heaven and hell here my call. Aid me in my quest to protect my sister. Lend me your power and strength for this task. To send this demon straight to hell. I beg of you to give me assistance in my fight to banish this demon from this universe. HEAVEN'S RAGE!"

In the tower

"No is he crazy," Raven yelled, "He knows damn well that he must die in order for that attack to work. No brother don't you dare leave me without any family again."

Robin comforted Raven the best he could while she cried onto his chest.

"You better know what you are doing Chaos Wolf," Robin stated

Back to the fight between Chaos Wolf and Trigon.

"No this can not be I won't be defeat by you," Trigon roared, "I will return while you die from the use of your own attack. I will survive this attack and I shall take Raven back to my home world."

"I don't think so Trigon this attack will weaken you enough to allow me to kill you with the true attack of the Kamiya family," Chaos Wolf yelled, "Tsunami Wave!"

The blue beam of light went straight through Trigon's chest while the Heaven's Rage attack started to disintegrate the rest of Trigon's body. Finally Trigon could no longer be seen as a huge explosion filled the area preventing anyone from seeing the end result of the fight. Rei and Raven were torn apart when the smoke cleared showing no trace of the warrior that changed their lives. It was a sad day for both the teen titans and the sailor scouts as they had just lost a friend, ally, and trainer. For Raven she was once again without any family but Rei was crying for the lose of the one she loved knowing she would never see her love ever again. They grieved for the lose of the one known as both Steven Kamiya and Chaos Wolf but what they did not was how wrong they were. It is said that a person is judged by their deeds and how strong their sprits are. Chaos Wolf had done more good deeds then the entire population of the earth many dimensions over and the strength of his sprit could never be matched not even by ten gods. They say that one man can't make a difference yet Chaos Wolf proved this saying wrong. Chaos Wolf isn't dead no he has begun a new journey one that shall do what everything else he has tried failed to do. Chaos Wolf has died today in this fight but who is in the body of this harden warrior who has seen hell with his own eyes. It is Steven Kamiya and he wants one thing back his honor as a warrior. He will travel to one final dimension to clear his mind and join his body with his powerful alter ego. It is now time for Revival of the Last Kamiya. This next story is the last step before his final stand against Vulture.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

After seeing the results of Chaos Wolves attack the titans go to the site of the battle field

"He can't be dead I though he said that he had learned to control his attack," cried Raven

"Its ok Raven he did it for a reason," reassured Robin, "He did it because he was trying to protect all of us."

"Today is a hollow victory for us," Cy-Borg muttered, "We should prepare a funeral for him out of respect."

"Hahahaha that fool thought he killed me but my soul lives on," Sneered Trigon's sprit, "There is nothing stopping me from taking you now daughter. Once I find a host I will be back to take your child."

"No you should have died," Raven cried

Trigon's sprit disappeared to look for a host leaving the titans in fear of what will come.

"Raven look it's a note from your brother," Terra exclaimed

"Tell us what it says Terra," said Robin

_"Raven I'm sorry for doing this but I had no other choice" My sprit is in another dimension training so that I can reach a new level of power. I don't know when or how but I promise that I will find a way to come back to you and Rei. I can feel Trigon looking for a host for his sprit and I already know who he will choose. He will merge his sprit with Vulture's body combining both of their powers together creating something that would make the power of a level four ascendant look like that of a normal ascendant. In other words I would not stand a chance against them but I have decided that training even harder then I ever have along with finding an ally that could give me a fighting chance. This is goodbye for now but rest assured I will be back. Please work at unlocking your immortal blood because I might need your help as well as the help of Ranma. I will miss you Raven but don't worry if anything happens I know that you are right next to me in sprit as am I for you. Take care of Robin and when I come back I expect to be an uncle until we meet again little sister."_

"I can't believe it he survived his most powerful attack," muttered Raven, "He even unlocked our father's trademark Tsunami Wave. I wonder if he knows father's most powerful attack."

"We will do the funereal for Chaos Wolf on the island that the tower is on," Robin stated, "It is a great loss that we have suffered today."

Five hours later outside of Titans' Tower. The titans were looking at the tombstone of Chaos Wolf. Raven was crying on Robin's shoulder while mourning the loss of her brother. The rest of the titans kept quiet in respect of the brave warrior that had died. The tombstone read

_He's a warrior without a soul lost it when he was young._

_Parents killed right before his very eyes._

_He fights for revenge though it will consume him._

_He lives his life day by day night by night._

_He's a loner that pushes everyone away from him._

_Refuses to risk other's lives for happiness_

_He protects people with his but doesn't care for his own safety._

_He would willingly die for a complete stranger._

_It is the heart of a warrior that drives him._

_He fights until the end without a soul._

_If he were gone what would be done in order to live safely._

_People shall never forget the soulless warrior or what he fought for. May he rest in peace for all of time._

_Chaos Wolf_

_1984-2004_

_A friend and hero to all._

_You shall always be a legend._

_We shall all mourn your death and keep the memory of you close to our hearts._

_We will forever remember you for your acts of bravery _

_Farewell Son of Max Kamiya_

Raven had found a song that she thought was proper to play during the funereal.

anna ni issho datta no ni  
yuugure wa mou chigau iro

arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo  
toozakeru dake  
tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa  
samayou bakari

sonna kakko warusa ga  
ikiru to iu koto nara  
samuzora no shita  
me wo tojite iyou

anna ni issho datta no ni  
kotoba hitotsu tooranai  
kasoku shite ikuse naka ni ima wa

anna ni issho datta no ni  
yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsuki akari no shita de  
shizuka na nemuri wo

unmei to umaku tsuki atte yuku nara kitto  
kanashii to kasabishii nante itterarenai  
nando motsu na gatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo  
taikutsu n yoru wo tsubu shita ii n da ne

anna ni issho datta no ni  
fusoroi na futari ni ima  
tadori tsukeru basho na do na ii n da

anna ni issho datta no ni  
hajimete au yoko kao ni  
fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru  
tomado ukurai ni

kokoro wa doko ni iru  
doko ni fukarete iru  
sono hitomi ga  
mayowanu you ni

anna ni issho datta no ni  
kotoba hitotsu tooranai  
ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu

anna ni issho datta no ni  
yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsuki akari no shita de  
shizuka na nemuri wo 

In another dimension a body has just been found by a powerful warrior. The body is barely alive but thanks to the warriors quick thinking it will live. The warrior is known by his friends as Goku. The question is who the young man that he has just saved is. That shall be answered in the upcoming fic called Training to Ascend the Rise of Super Ascendants.


End file.
